Tough Love
by HugeAnimefan1
Summary: Arranged marriages are never good... but what happens when you put an un-willing hanyou, and knowing and willing girl in one? Then add in best friends, and unwanted suitors. Well, let's just say holy matrimony will never be the same.
1. It's Time

Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha

Chapter One: It's Time

"I never had sex in a car!" A tall young man around the age of twenty exclaimed. He had short black hair that was tied into a short ponytail at the nape of his neck. His bright smiling violet eyes glimmering with excitement.

"Miroku, I thought the point of the game was to say things you **didn't **do… not the things you did," a gruff tone said from behind the man called Miroku.

Miroku turned around to give his attention to the interrupter. In front of him was a tall muscular man. The guy just shouted out unique… who wouldn't with long silvery white hair, claws on his hands instead of nails, fangs, and of course, the two dog-like ears atop his head. The why as to this strange appearance… simple really. He was a hanyou, or half-demon for you to know.

"Ah Inu-Yasha, so good of you to come! Now it's a party!" Miroku exclaimed, spreading his arms wide.

"So Inu-Yasha, you going to join in on our game of fun?!" One girl called out.

"Yeah, Inu-Yasha!" Some voices cheered him on.

"Sorry guys, but I'm just here to pick up this lug-head before he embarrasses himself," Inu-Yasha explained, pointing a thumb to Miroku's form.

"Yes, will then…" Miroku muttered. "I bid thee ado," he said to the room before sweeping into a low bow.

"Come on Romeo, I don't have all day," Inu-Yasha growled, rolling his eyes at the sight of his friend kissing every female's hand.

"Inu-Yasha, you must understand that you must treat every flower delicately and…" Miroku started his lecture on how to treat a woman right.

"I know that Miroku, but I want to get home to bed. It's all your fault I'm here, I mean it's fucking two in the morning and I get a call from Izumi saying 'pick up your bastard friend before I throw his drunken ass into the street'." Inu-Yasha mocked in a high girlish voice.

"Inu-Yasha…" Miroku began, blinking in a thoughtful manner.

"What?" Inu-Yasha snapped, going back to his gruff tone.

"That sounded nothing like Izumi," Miroku commented.

Miroku quickly ducked to the ground to avoid the punch Inu-Yasha sent his way.

"Shut-up monk!" Inu-Yasha growled, trying desperately to land a hit on him. But like always when Miroku gets drunk, dumb luck is on his side and he is able to avoid all hits.

"I'll meet you downstairs!" Miroku slurred, running out the door at top speed.

"Damn drunk," Inu-Yasha muttered, after realizing his prey got away.

"He swiftly moved to the door and left, making sure to slam the door hard behind him. He gave a triumphant grin as he heard groans of pain from the other side. Inu-Yasha then decided to move fast and reach Miroku before he did something stupid. Like retch on his leather interior.

(-.-)

Mutsumi sat on the armchair that faced her window in complete silence. Her long black hair swaying from time to time from the light breeze in her room. She looked up from the letter she was reading as a pair of lights shone through the window. She saw that it was her son, coming home at an ungodly hour again.

'What will I do with him?' She thought, shaking her head in a disapproving manner.

Mutsumi bent her head back down and continued to read. As she reached the end, she had a large grin growing on her face. Once finished, Mutsumi threw her head back and began to laugh softly to herself.

"What is it dear?" A low voice came from behind her.

Mutsumi immediately stopped her laughing to say one comment.

"It is time."

(-.-)

"Dammit! When I find out whose calling, they'll be begging me to kill them!" Inu-Yasha growled angrily, as he threw back the covers.

He lazily climbed out of bed and crossed the room to get to phone on his desk.

"What the hell do you want?" Inu-Yasha asked in a gruff tone. He paled visible when the person replied.

"Is that any way to greet someone?" A feminine voice called back to him.

"So-sorry mom," Inu-Yasha said weakly, mentally cursing him-self for forgetting that this was the house's intercom phone.

"I'm sure you are dear. Any ways, I need you down in the living room… dress nicely, because I have a surprise for you!" His mom exclaimed in a high school girl voice.

Inu-Yasha inwardly groaned. His mother's surprises were never good. Last time, her surprise was that his dad and her were going to Hawaii while he got to stay the week at his brother's.

"Inu-Yasha? Are you still there dear?" Her voice rang in his ear.

"Yeah mom… I'll be down in a minute," Inu-Yasha replied. Before she could say anymore, Inu-Yasha hung up the phone.

He searched in his closet for a while before coming out. He was wearing a red button up shirt over a white tee along with baggy black pants.

'Better be a damn good surprise, I mean if you have to wake me up for it…' Inu-Yasha thought grumpily.

He marched out of his room and through the halls with a determined look. He soon reached the stairs and proceeded down them quietly. He reached the outer wall of the living room and decided to listen in. He identified four voices. Two were his parents, and the other two un-recognizable. But he could tell that one was male and the other female.

"Come on in Inu-Yasha!" His father's voice boomed.

'Shit… I forgot that dad could smell me out.' He mentally hit himself for his stupidity.

Inu-Yasha straightened his back and entered the living room. To his surprise, there weren't four people but five. His mother Mutsumi. His father Inutashio who looked like an older version of Inu-Yasha. Except Inutashio stood taller and longer elegant hair that was more silver than white. Also the big difference was that his father didn't have dog-ears on his head for he was a full demon, or youkai, and not a hanyou like Inu-Yasha.

Then there was a man who looked to be quite powerful, but was going a little chubby in the middle area. He had short black hair that reached his eyes and look on his face that would scare off anyone.

The woman looked more gentle with the warm smile that graced her lips and the bright brown tinged honey colored eyes. Inu-Yasha guessed that this was the wife of the mystery man because their scents were all mingled together.

The third unknown was a girl about his age. She just sat quietly, with her raven black hair hiding her face because her head was bowed down.

"Inu-Yasha," Mutsumi's voice broke his thoughts. "I want you to meet mine and your father's dear friends. Shinta Higurashi," Mutsumi gestured to the man. "And his wife Haruka Higurashi," she now gestured to the woman.

'I was right!' Inu-Yasha thought with a bright smile. He had been practicing to better his sense of smell, and this only proved he was getting better. _'But who the hell is the girl?' _He asked himself taking a glance at her once again before giving the other couple a curt nod of greeting.

"Also, I want you to meet their daughter," Mutsumi gestured to the girl. "Kagome Higurashi, your fiancée."

A/N: I know that I said that I would pause all fics except those five, but now I'm adding this into the mix and making it six. And yes, all the fics would be finished, I'm not stopping any of the six. It's just that I'm sick, and this is an old fic idea I had saved onto the computer… so I thought I'd give my readers some entertainment while I lie on my deathbed…..j/k. But I truly am not feeling well… but I shall tell you that I am almost done with the newest chapter of Nightingale's Voice, so I am going back into my bed to finish it. So expect the update in the next few days. Bye! Also, I know this fic isn't up to the grandness of my others, but I shall keep, so nyah. So don't be a stranger and review. Sayonara for real this time!


	2. White Wedding

Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha . . . do you people even have to ask that?

Chapter Two: White Wedding

"M-m-m-my fi-fiancee!?" In-Yasha sputtered. He gave his parents incredulous looks. "What in the seven hells are you talking about!?"

"SON!" Inutashio's voice boomed.

"Hm-hm," someone cleared their throat before Inutashio could continue.

"Yes," Inutashio turned to the daughter.

"Sir . . . this is obviously just a surprise to him . . . it is a normal reaction for some," she spoke softly.

Inu-Yasha stood still in shock. This human . . . female human no less, had just basically told his father off. Inu-Yasha shot a glance to his nodding father and nearly went into shock again. Normally, he would've already had the girl 'escorted' off the premises. Obviously this wasn't a normal girl.

"So when is this wedding?" Inu-Yasha questioned, though was thinking other things. _'Hopefully it's so far away that I'll be able to get out of this mess.'_

"On the most romantic holiday of the year," Mutsumi said, all starry-eyed with clasped hands.

"Uh . . . Valentine's . . ." Inu-Yasha guessed, rubbing the back of his head in a nervous manner.

"No silly . . . well yes . . . but your wedding is on Christmas!" She exclaimed happily; all the adults striking a pose, giving Inu-Yasha the peace sign.

'Gah . . . grown-ups shouldn't be allowed to pose.' Inu-Yasha thought with disgust. _'So the wedding is on Christmas eh? That will be something to . . . wait a minute! Christmas is . . .'_

Inu-Yasha thought with disgust. 

"What the hell!" Inu-Yasha suddenly shouted, his voice booming off the walls. "Christmas is tomorrow! Are you people fucking crazy?! You can't plan a wedding in a day!"

Inutashio was about to wring Inu-Yasha's head for his disrespect, but again, the clearing of the throat stopped him. Inutashio calmly composed himself and faced Kagome.

"Yes Kagome," he said in a calm tone, but Inu-Yasha could tell it was strained.

"Well . . . the wedding is already planned . . . everything is ready to go . . . and up until a few moments ago, I thought that you had know about this. But if you like, we could not go through with this. I would rather us call it off now then be left standing at the alter," Kagome explained in a soft tone. "So would you like to call off the wedding?"

"Um . . . ye-no," Inu-Yasha answered in an unsure tone. _'What the hell?! I was supposed to say yes!'_ He yelled at himself. _'What stopped me then?!'_

It was a stupid to thing to ask though. He knew what stopped him. The disapproving looks the Higurashis and his mom was giving him. The warning look his father gave. But most importantly, the look that girl, Kagome, had given him. She had finally looked up, and Inu-Yasha's breath had caught in his throat when he first saw her face. It was a soft angel looking face, with a small smile gracing her rosy lips. But what really got him were her pleading brown eyes . . . something about them entranced him . . . making him want to please her. Heck, he knew that if she gave him that look while asking for the moon, then so help him god, nothing was going to stop him from getting that moon.

"That's great!" The mothers exclaimed, doing a little victory dance. The fathers were clapping his back like he had won a million dollars. But the only thing he notices was the bright smile that tugged at Kagome's lips.

"Have a drink son!" Inutashio exclaimed, pushing a glass of liquid into his hands. Inu-Yasha looked down at the coke, then back up at his father's beaming face. "Go ahead son," Inutashio egged on.

Inu-Yasha gave an indifferent shrug before he downed the glass. He closed his eyes tight as the searing liquid burned as it went down his throat. As he opened his eyes, he began to rub them as things became blurry. He laid his head in his hands as be begun to feel drowsy.

"Are you okay Inu-Yasha?" He heard Kagome ask, voice laced with concern. He wanted to answer her, but felt too out of it to reply.

"Don't worry Kagome, it's just a precaution for tomorrow," he heard his father say before he fell forward and was consumed by darkness.

x.x

"What happened?" Inu-Yasha groaned as he moved to a sitting position, rubbing the side of his head. He looked in front of him, and found that he had been asleep on a long red couch. "No . . . better question, where am I?"

"Mr. Hazuki sir, five minutes sir!" A voice called from the door.

"Wha . . ." Inu-Yasha started in a groggy tone, standing up. As he turned and looked at himself in the full-length mirror, all drowsiness was removed from his mind. "What the hell am I wearing?!" He shouted as he stared at his tuxedo-clad body.

"I see you're awake," Inu-Yasha's father's gruff tone met his ears.

Inu-Yasha turned to face him and saw him standing at the framework of the door. He was about to tell his dad off until he noticed that his dad too, was wearing a tux.

'Am I gong to some kind of party?' Inu-Yasha asked himself. _'No wait, that doesn't explain where I am . . .'_ He was confusing himself even more, and Inutashio watched this all with amusement. _'What the hell is going on?!'_

Inu-Yasha asked himself. He was confusing himself even more, and Inutashio watched this all with amusement. 

"Son, we have to go to your wedding now," Inutashio said as if he had read his mind. He had crossed the room and began to drag Inu-Yasha out.

"Wha . . . wedding . . .what is going on?" Inu-Yasha asked as he pulled to a stop in front of a broom closet.

"You're getting married . . . remember yesterday, meeting Kagome Higurashi," Inutashio explained in a tone as if he had said for the hundredth time that a cow went moo.

"You meant that ugly chick from yesterday?!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed. "I can't marry her! I **don't **want to marry her! Remember Ikaru, my **very** hot girlfriend? What the hell am I supposed to say to her?! Sorry, my dad said I have to get married, so sorry but we're gonna have to break up!" Inu-Yasha hissed vehemently at Inutashio.

"There are such things known as mistresses you know," Inutashio said in an indifferent tone.

"Oh, well do you have a mistress?" Inu-Yasha shot.

"No, marriage is a commitment between **two** people and I feel that to have one would be dishonorable."

"Exactly, so I can't have one!"

"Son, you are going to marry Kagome whether you like it or not . . . so either you have a mistress or you don't. But you **will** marry Kagome Higurashi, so get your act together and get your ass out in that ceremony.

"I'm not going to marry a girl I just met," Inu-Yasha stated in a determined tone.

"Too bad son. You've been promised to marry her even before you were born. So you don't have a choice," Inutashio hissed in a harsh tone, his face mere inches before Inu-Yasha's. Then before Inu-Yasha could even blink, Inutashio's hand shot out and latched onto Inu-Yasha's arm.

"I don't want to marry that ugly wench!" Inu-Yasha proclaimed as his father pulled him down the hall away fro the broom closet.

Father and son were too busy arguing and making their way towards the ceremony that they never noticed the door open. Nor did they notice the bride slip out and stare at them with a tear-streaked face.

x.x

"Bastard," Inu-Yasha mumbled as his father pushed him into the grand hall where the ceremony was taking place.

He straightened his jacket and stiffly made his way to the minister. As he walked along the line of ten men, he sent a hard glare at his best man.

"Hey Inu-Yasha," Miroku whispered in an excited tone, giving Inu-Yasha a small wave.

"You . . . I can't believe this! You knew about this and you didn't tell me," Inu-Yasha whispered harshly.

"Well . . . your mom gave me ten grand **not** to mention anything," Miroku explained as Inu-Yasha took his position.

"How long have you known?" Inu-Yasha muttered out of the corner of his mouth, leaning sideways.

"Two months," Miroku said bluntly. Inu-Yasha raised his fist up at the answer.

But before he could make a move, the wedding march began. Inu-Yasha turned his attention back to the ceremony to see that the bridesmaids had already come in. All wearing a long flowing white bottom that moved outward from the hips and the top part hugged the girls, each being a nice shade of baby blue.

Everyone stood up and faced the grand oak doors at the back of the room. Everyone stood in silence as the song continued to play . . . waiting for the bride to make her big entrance. When the song played mid-way through, the girl that stood at the front of the line of bridesmaid made a cutting motion with her forefinger and throat. The music stopped playing and she rushed down the aisle and out the door.

Using his demon hearing, Inu-Yasha could hear the muffled voices of an argument taking place. He frowned as he noticed one the voices belonged to Kagome.

"No!" Kagome's scream echoed throughout the hall.

Silence then overtook the hall again. After a few moments, the same girl that ended the music, came walking back to her position. She motioned to the musicians, and the wedding march began once again. This time the sight of Kagome standing next to her dad greeted the guests.

Kagome stood in a snow-white dress that hugged her perfectly. The sleeves starting just beneath her shoulders, and running into a sweetheart cut neckline. The bottom of the dress flowed outward like a hoop skirt, with swirl patterns made out of pearls. Her onyx hair hung loosely around her shoulders and veil upon it covered her face.

She walked down the aisle with dad accompanying her. Giving small nods or little smiles to the guests once in awhile. They came to a stop once they reached the minister.

"Who here gives her away?" He started in a raspy voice.

"I do!" Shinta proclaimed, before he transferred Kagome's hand from his to Inu-Yasha's. Inu-Yasha taking in her scent of roses and honey.

"Very well," Minister Yakemura nodded as Kagome took her place before Inu-Yasha. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today . . ." Was all Inu-Yasha heard before he went into his own world.

'I shouldn't be doing this! I'm twenty-one for heaven sakes! I should be able to make my own choices . . . but then again . . . what twenty-one year old in his right mind would live with his parents?' He pondered on the thought for a while before taking a look at Kagome. _'Maybe it won't be so bad being married to her.'_ He felt a small smile tugging at his lips before pushing it down. _'Then again, she helped play this charade! A wife shouldn't lie . . . she could've contacted me and told me!'_ Even that argument sounded weak to Inu-Yasha, but he held fast to it.

He pondered on the thought for a while before taking a look at Kagome. He felt a small smile tugging at his lips before pushing it down. Even that argument sounded weak to Inu-Yasha, but he held fast to it. 

" . . . til death do you part?" Minister Yakemura faced Inu-Yasha.

"Uh, yeah," Inu-Yasha replied dumbly, having no idea what he was agreeing to.

"Do you Kagome, promise to love and cherish Inu-Yasha, stay by his side through sickness and in health til death do you part?" Minister Yakemura had turned his attention to Kagome.

"I do," she said softly.

"Is there anybody here with just cause as to why these two should not be wed? Then speak now or forever hold your peace!" The minister proclaimed to the room.

'Here's my chance!' Inu-Yasha thought, anticipation rising in him. He opened his mouth to state his objection, but Miroku's sharp kick to the back of his leg stopped him. He turned to shot a glare at Miroku while the Minister said his last words.

"Then I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Inu-Yasha Hazuki!" Inu-Yasha stared in horror as the words left the Minister's mouth. "You may now kiss the bride!" Minister Yakemura announced. Inu-Yasha wanted to walk away or just plain out punch the Minister. But a firm look from his dad made his shoulders slump and he grudgingly faced Kagome. He pulled her veil back to show her face. He bet forward and gave her a quick, light peck on the lips, ignoring the tingling sensation that he felt afterwards.

Everyone stood to and began to applaud the new couple. Inu-Yasha just stalked of down the aisle with Kagome right behind.

x.x

"Okay Inu-Yasha, your mother and I will meet you at the reception hall," Inutashio stated as he practically shoved Inu-Yasha into the limo.

"Bastard," Inu-Yasha muttered once again that day as he took a seat. As the limo started up, he looked to see his wife already sitting quietly across from him. _'At least I won't have to listen to the wench's voice.'_ Inu-Yasha thought resolutely. He felt that guilt of his lie hit him, as he knew that he wanted to hear her bird-like voice speak anything. He just pushed the feeling off and leaned back in his seat and took a nice deep breath.

'Wait a minute . . .' He did a double take of the smells. He stared suspiciously at his 'wife' as he breathed in her scent. _'What happened to the roses and honey.'_ He looked closely at her. She had pulled her hair back and had placed on a large hooded sweatshirt that covered the top of her dress and hid her face.

He did a double take of the smells. He stared suspiciously at his 'wife' as he breathed in her scent. He looked closely at her. She had pulled her hair back and had placed on a large hooded sweatshirt that covered the top of her dress and hid her face. 

Inu-Yasha launched himself across the car and placed a chokehold on the girl. He banged her hard against the side of the car and watched as the hood fell. It revealed that she indeed wasn't Kagome, but instead a brown-eyed girl with a firm face; that of a fighter's. She stared at him hard, daring him to tighten his grip. Inu-Yasha recognized her as the girl who ran out of the ceremony and fought with Kagome.

"Where is she?" He growled, taking the silent challenge and tightening his grip ever so slightly.

"She?" The stranger scoffed in an incredulous tone. "Man, Kagome **was** right that you probably didn't' know her name."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Inu-Yasha's temper was rising. "No, forget that, answer my previous question . . . Were. Is. She?" With each word he tightened the hold on her neck.

"**Kagome** is getting a ride with the best man . . . Miroku I think it was. She said she needed to think about some things . . . and it would be best if you weren't with her. So she asked me to ride in the limo instead . . . didn't realize you had already knew her scent," the woman explained in a raspy voice, the lack of oxygen finally getting to her.

"She's riding with Miroku?" Inu-Yasha couldn't believe his ears. His so-called wife had rather get a ride with his best friend. _'Maybe she doesn't want to be in this marriage.'_

"You know, Kagome knew about the marriage all along," the woman said breathlessly, as if she read his mind.

"Wha . . ." Inu-Yasha drew his hand back as if he had been burned. "What is that suppose to mean?!"

Before she could respond, the limo came to a halt. She quickly scrambled out of the limo and into the building. Inu-Yasha followed behind to see the girl standing next to his red faced wife and bruised best man. When Kagome saw him coming she rushed over into the ballroom.

"What happened to you?" Inu-Yasha asked in a gruff tone when he reached Miroku. "Never mind, don't tell me . . .you groped a chick?"

"Nothing that bad. I just asked your wife to have my child . . ." Miroku explained in an indifferent tone. The next thing he knew, he was kissing the floor.

"Lecher," Inu-Yasha grumbled, before going into the ballroom himself.

x.x

The reception had gone very well, with little mishaps. Inu-Yasha and Kagome had cut the cake and done the poses for pictures. They did their fist dance as a couple and sat through Miroku's best man speech, where he wished Kagome the best in putting up with her husband.

"Here we go," Inu-Yasha grumbled as he stiffly walked into the honeymoon suite; Kagome followed quietly behind. It had gotten late, so everyone decided to turn in. "Great," Inu-Yasha said, falling onto the bed.

Kagome didn't bother to look at him as she moved to a draw and pulled out an envelope. She went over to Inu-Yasha and tossed the envelope onto his chest. Inu-Yasha picked it up and gave her a curious look.

"Those are the honeymoon tickets to Hawaii . . . I know that's nothing special and all . . .but you have them," Kagome explained softly.

"Do you expect me to go with you?" Inu-Yasha asked after quite some time.

"No, I expect you to have fun, and enjoy yourself. I'm giving you both tickets . . . so you can take Ikaru for all I care," she mumbled, heading towards the bathroom, the conversation she had heard while in the closet fresh on her mind.

"How do you know about Ikaru!" Inu-Yasha shouted at her back. He was answered with the slamming of the bathroom door. "Fine wench, maybe I will go with her!" He exclaimed when he got no answer. He stayed silent for a while, listening closely to the sounds in the bathroom. When he heard sounds of running water he calmed a bit.

He fell back onto the bed, suddenly feeling tired. As soon as his head hit the pillow he went into dreamland.

x.x

Inu-Yasha awoke to the sounds of banging on the door. He groggily crossed the room and went to the door.

"What?" He barked, as he pulled the door open a little way to come meet Miroku's face.

"Dude . . . can I use your room?" Miroku whispered.

"Why?" Inu-Yasha questioned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Because my roomie took over the room. Ah, come on Inu-Yasha, I've got a girl in here," Miroku whined.

"I've got one in here," Inu-Yasha retorted without thinking.

"No you don't . . . Kagome is in there," Miroku snapped.

"You did not just call my wife a man," Inu-Yasha growled in a warning tone.

"Oh come on Inu-Yasha, this is the honeymoon suite," Miroku said, trying to distract Inu-Yasha from the previous implication.

"So?" Inu-Yasha said gruffly, taking the bait.

"The honeymoon suite man! This room expects sex! Now who is going to get laid tonight, you or me?" Miroku gave his reasoning.

"If Kagome doesn't mind," Inu-Yasha muttered, giving in.

"Well go ask her," Miroku urged, wanting to take over the room.

"She's in the bathroom . . . in fact she's been in there for quite a while," Inu-Yasha said, taking a glance at the nearest clock to find she's been in there for an hour.

"What's she doing in there?" Miroku asked with a perverted grin.

"Taking a bath."

"Ha ha ha," a girlish laugh came from behind the door next to Miroku. Inu-Yasha pulled it back to reveal one of the bridesmaids.

"And you are?" Inu-Yasha asked skeptically, giving her a curious look.

"Yuka Kamatari, at your service. I'm one of Kagome's friends. It's great to finally meet her fiancé or should I say husband," Yuka rushed out, extending her hand.

"Yeah . . ." Inu-Yasha said nervously, ignoring her outstretched hand. "So why were you laughing?"

"Well, I was just thinking about my sister's wedding where she hid in the bathroom and tried to pop the window open so she could escape," Yuka explained in a giggly tone before breaking into laughter.

Inu-Yasha and Miroku stared at her speechless before exchanging looks.

"She wouldn't!" They shouted in panic before rushing into the room and towards the door.

"Open up!" Inu-Yasha shouted, pounding on the door. "Open the damn door before I break it open!" But he was met with nothing but silence; not even water was moving. "I warned you!" He growled, standing back and raising his foot where he then placed a few well placed kicks on the door and busted it open.

Inu-Yasha, Miroku, and Yuka stared into the empty bathroom. The three entered to see a tub full of water and the gold trim curtains flowing with the wind. Inu-Yasha rushed to the window and tore the curtains right down and threw them to the floor. He was met with an open window. He looked onto the fire escape and picked up a torn white fabric caught on a corner. He smelt it and knew it was from Kagome's wedding dress. Miroku and Yuka came from behind and looked from the fabric to the open window. Yuka was the one to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Heh, look at that . . . same thing."

A/N: That's all for now. Thanks for the reviews and hopefully I'll hear from you guys again!


	3. House of Truth

Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha

Chapter Three: House of Truth

"That damned, selfish bitch!" Inu-Yasha raged, balling the soft fabric within his clenched fist.

"Wha-" Yuka took a timid step away from the raging hanyou, looking at him with disbelieving eyes. _'I can't believe Kagome's husband would talk about her like this . . .especially when she isn't here to defend herself!' _Yuka thought with astonishment.

"No, no, no, no Yuka," Miroku started, sensing Yuka's discomfort. "As you can **see**, Inu-Yasha is a hanyou. Half dog demon, as in bitch meaning female dog . . .and since Kagome married him . . ." He let it hang in the air, hoping Yuka would fill it in herself.

"Oh . . ." Yuka said softly, some enlightenment filling her eyes.

"Yes, that's it dear," Miroku said, placing his hand onto her back. "Now, what are you gonna do . . .WHAT ARE YOU DOING INU-YASHA!?" Miroku shouted as he tuned his attention back on his friend.

"What?" Inu-Yasha snapped as he pulled off the white shirt that he had been un-buttoning.

"Th-that," Miroku spoke as if it was obvious while waving his hand at Inu-Yasha's bare chest. "God Inu-Yasha!" Miroku yelled, throwing a hand over his eyes as Inu-Yasha started to un-button his pants and slide it off.

"I'll say," Yuka breathed, her eyes widening at the sight of the man before her. _'Lucky Kagome . . .never been with a man, and the only one she gets is . . .gorgeous!'_

"There is a female in the room man!" Miroku exclaimed, starting to shield Yuka's eyes.

"So, she doesn't seem to mind!" Inu-Yasha called out as he left the bathroom. "You're the only one who has a problem with flesh."

"No . . .not flesh . . .just flabby flesh, burnt flesh, red flesh, pimple flesh, wrinkly flesh, and man flesh," Miroku corrected, pointing his finger upward in an all-knowing manner.

"So basically," Inu-Yasha's muffled voice spoke as he entered back into the room, pulling a pair of sweatpants on. "You only like **woman **flesh, and also if the flesh isn't flabby, burnt, red, pimply, and wrinkly . . .pervert," Inu-Yasha spat with a disgusted face.

"Shut up Inu-Yasha . . .and what are you doing?" Miroku shouted as Inu-Yasha climbed onto the ledge of the window.

"I'm going to go look for my 'wife', before the bitch gets raped or something," Inu-Yasha answered swiftly before jumping.

"He's crazy!" Yuka screamed, rushing to the window to see Inu-Yasha land smoothly on his feet.

"I know, he's running around without a shirt in winter, yuck, man flesh. But his wife . . .her flesh felt good under my fingers," Miroku spoke in a reminisced kind of way.

"This reminds me," Inu-Yasha declared, jumping back into the bathroom. He strode over to Miroku and landed him one on the side of the head. "Now get out of here."

"But you said I could use your room!" Miroku complained, whining like a three-year-old.

"No I didn't. Now get out of here. When I drag that wench's ass back, I don't want her to see you . . .well being you," Inu-Yasha commanded as he picked up the fabric he dropped with his shirt. Suddenly, as quick as he came he was gone; out the window again.

"Come on Sango . . .let's get out of here," Miroku spoke in a sullen tone, dragging himself out of the bathroom.

"My name is Yuka!" Yuka protested before giving him a good smack on the back of the head, and storming off.

"Ah, I'm sorry! Come back Yuka," Miroku begged. "Please Sango!"

"Yuka! I knew you wanted Sango first, the way you were eyeing her in the reception!"

x.x

"Damn that wench!" Inu-Yasha growled as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Luckily he had caught the faint smell of the young bride among all the dumpsters. "She had to climb down a fire escape. God forbid she uses a door like a normal person!" He grumbled as he stopped in front of a random house, losing the scent of roses and honey.

"Well I wouldn't exactly call **you** normal either," a familiar voice taunted from behind him.

"No one asked you," Inu-Yasha snapped, throwing a brief glance over his shoulder before doing a double take to see his wife standing in the doorway. "You!" He growled before advancing forward.

"Welcome home dear," Kagome squeaked before slamming the door in his face.

The words immediately stopped Inu-Yasha in his tracks. He let the words digest before taking a clear look at the house. The house seemed old and rickety, with half the gutter falling and the other needing cleaning. The shutters on the upstairs window were crooked and one looked like it was going to fall off. There were some holes in the roof, and a crack in the top window. The house appeared to be very old and needed a lot of repairs.

"Oh hell no I'm going to live in this dump!" He shouted before charging into the house, immediately regretting it as the door began to swing dangerously. The inside was worst than the out, but he didn't bother to look as he made his way towards a light.

"Hello . . ." Kagome said softly as she began to bustle around what appeared to be a kitchen. Inu-Yasha watched her intently as he noticed that she was no longer wearing the hindering dress. Instead she had on a pair of black sweatpants and white T-shirt.

"What the heck is your problem?" Inu-Yasha growled.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome whispered, placing a kettle on the stove, then moving over to the refrigerator.

"I meant leaving me at the hotel while your suicidal ass decided to climb through a window and down a fire escape!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed.

"You were sleeping . . ." Kagome answered timidly, keeping her back to him.

"That isn't an excuse!" Inu-Yasha roared, marching forward and grabbing her arm, whirling her around to face him. He backed her up until they were up against the wall. "Now," Inu-Yasha spoke in a strained tone, placing both hands on either side of her head against the wall. "Answer my question . . .why the hell did you climb out of a window?"

"I . . .I . . .I didn't want to be near you," Kagome spoke, her eyes wandering everywhere except near Inu-Yasha's face.

"Well that answers everything. Of course, cause every time I didn't want to be near my parents I climbed through a window."

" . . .Well, didn't you?" Kagome asked nervously, taking a quick glance at her husband. Just in time to see the tiniest of smiles.

"That doesn't matter **wife**," Inu-Yasha sneered, placing a lot of stress on the last word. "If anything should happen to you, it'll be my ass on the line."

" . . ." Kagome grew even more silent as she let the news digest. The feelings just adding onto the dangerous amount already locked up. "Do you think I care? Cause news flash! I don't!" Kagome shouted, locking her eyes with his.

"What's your problem?" Inu-Yasha questioned, regaining his composure after her outburst.

"My problem is that I married a man who is in love with another! My parents are as poor as the hobos on the street! Not once in my life have I had the chance to go out with a man because I wasn't permitted; I had a fiancé! I live in an old beaten down house and have the worst job in which perverted men think they have the right to grope me! Oh, and to top it off, my first kiss was during my wedding!" Kagome ranted, finally letting out her pent up energy.

" . . ." This time it was Inu-Yasha's turn to be speechless and let things register. Kagome's heavy breathing seemed to begin to clam down. The kettle starting to whistle, showing the water was boiled.

"Would you like some tea?" Kagome asked, going back to her soft tone. Surprising Inu-Yasha somewhat with her moodswings.

"Um . . .no thanks," Inu-Yasha spoke in a daze as he watched her move the kettle and turn off the stovetop.

"That's fine . . .you should get back to the hotel any ways," Kagome dismissed, waving her hand in an un-caring fashion. Though Inu-Yasha did not miss the disappointment in her eyes.

"Why is that?" Inu-Yasha asked curiously, quirking an eyebrow up.

"The plane leaves in an hour for the honeymoon," Kagome responded simply, taking a quick look at the cat clock hanging on the kitchen wall. "The tickets are at the hotel . . .and a suitcase is prepared for you. It's waiting at the base of the stairs."

"Thanks," Inu-Yasha said a little nervously. Leaving the kitchen with her.

"Wait here," Kagome commanded once they reached the front door. She rushed into an adjoining room and came back quickly with a jacket in her arms. "Here," she whispered, holding it forward for Inu-Yasha to take.

"Thanks." He recognized it immediately as his own.

"It's cold out . . .and you um . . ." Her voice trailed off as her eyes directed themselves away from his chest.

"Yeah," he said, placing it on and then taking hold of the suitcase. Kagome rushed forward and opened the door. "So . . .this is your house . . ." Inu-Yasha commented as stepped out and looked up at it. For some reason he just didn't feel like leaving just yet.

"Um . . .yes, it's mine . . .I mean ours," Kagome answered nervously.

"Listen . . ." Inu-Yasha spoke, rubbing his head. "Back at the hotel . . .I didn't mean what I said. In fact, how about we go on that honeymoon trip together. We can leave right now together to get the tickets."

"I'll think about it," Kagome replied, a small smile spreading on her lips.

"Well . . .then you can meet me at the airport," Inu-Yasha suggested hopefully.

"Yeah . . .I'll think about it," Kagome nodded before shutting the door.

x.x

'Where is she? The plane is about to leave!' Inu-Yasha thought, looking up at the clock at the airport terminal. _'What has gotten into me? Why did I invite that girl to come?'_ The thought had been bugging him since he left the house. Constantly it nagged at him._ 'It's probably because I feel sorry for her.'_ He concluded, remembering back to her tirade in the kitchen.

Inu-Yasha thought, looking up at the clock at the airport terminal. The thought had been bugging him since he left the house. Constantly it nagged at him. He concluded, remembering back to her tirade in the kitchen. 

"All passengers for flight 4-11, we are now boarding. Please hand in your ticket, then step onto the plane. I repeat, flight 4-11 ready for take off." A voice announced over the intercom.

"Inu-Yasha!" A feminine voice called out.

Inu-Yasha looked up to see a long-legged blonde running to him. Her brown trench coat flowing behind her along with her waist length hair. She was waving her arm in the air while calling his name.

"Ikaru," Inu-Yasha spoke with fake enthusiasm, while the color drained form his face. "What exactly are you here for?"

"Oh you big silly!" She exclaimed, jokingly punching his arm. "You called me and told me to meet you here."

"I did? . . .Oh, I did!" Inu-Yasha proclaimed, just vaguely remembering the call he made in the hotel room when Kagome went to 'bathe'.

"Aren't you glad to see me?" Ikaru pouted.

"Of course!" Inu-Yasha said, bringing her into a hug.

"Flight 4-11 passengers, this is your last call to board the plane. I repeat flight 4-11 passengers!"

"That's us!" Ikaru exclaimed happily, pushing Inu-Yasha towards the terminal. Inu-Yasha just nodded as he handed the stewardess the tickets.

"Wait, I forgot my coat, I'll meet you on the plane," Inu-Yasha said.

"Okay," Ikaru said as Inu-Yasha hurried to his seat. He looked up in time to see a stunned and hurt looking Kagome.

"Kagome," he breathed. Kagome just shook her head and took off running. "KAGOME!" He shouted, hurrying after her.

A/N: There we go! Hope you enjoyed it. Yes, two chapters in two a row. I'm on a roll! Well, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


	4. Welcome to My Life

Disclaimers: I don't own Inu-Yasha

Chapter Four: Welcome to My Life

"Dammit . . . where is that bitch!" Inu-Yasha cursed softly as he came to a stop in unfamiliar surroundings. "She's jumping to conclusions any ways. I hadn't even realized I invited Ikaru . . . Ikaru!" Inu-Yasha's head snapped up at the realization.

_'Oh man . . . I left her on the plane . . . she's going to kill me when she realizes I've ditched her!' _Inu-Yasha thought, panicking with each thought.

"Damn this woman, I haven't known her for a day and she's already ruining my life! I swear, the next time I see my dad; I'm gon-" His words fell short as once again he picked up the scent. He raced towards the source only to come upon what appeared to be a mugging.

"Figures my 'wife' lives in a dangerous area," Inu-Yasha muttered, ready to turn away until a familiar voice reached his ears.

"Please . . . I don't . . . have any money." A **very** familiar soft tone pleaded.

Inu-Yasha whirled back around and looked more closely towards the situation. He squinted his eyes to look at the figure in the middle of the group of what seemed like ten men. His eyes widened in shock as very clearly, he saw his wife.

"Please . . . I don't have anything that would be . . . of use to you." The sound of her bird like voice seeming to etch itself into Inu-Yasha's mind.

"Sure you do." One of the men declared, stepping towards her. "You have yourself," he cooed, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand.

_'The bastard!'_ Inu-Yasha growled in his mind, unexplainable anger surging through him. _'He's going to be the first one to die.' _He mentally decided, stealthily making his way towards the odd group.

"Yeah sweetie, I definitely want a piece of this," another threw in his two cents, adding his emphasis by swatting Kagome's butt; causing a small squeak to escape her lips.

_'No that one is!' _Inu-Yasha quickened his pace, throwing caution to the wind; not giving a damn whether or not the scumbags could see him coming.

He let out a low growling command when the men started to get serious. Oh yeah, they were going to die. But he would be sure to make it painfully slow.

x.x

Kagome's world was just not in sync with nature today or something . . . that or fate just had a past grudge with her and it decided to get back at her today. Everything that could go wrong today did . . . and then some. First she finds her husband never knew they were to be married when she had been informed of it since she could comprehend words. Then, while trying to escape from her own wedding Sango comes and practically drags her back. Next, her **loving c**asanova of a husband hunts her down like the dog he is after she finally escapes him. The fool then tricks her and acts like he has a heart, but hey she fell for it. So it was basically her own fault for getting her feelings hurt. As the saying goes, 'Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me.'

_'It's my fault for believing that ignoramus.'_ Kagome thought angrily. _'And it's my own fault I'm in this situation.' _She thought with a sick sense, eyeing the group of ten or so men around her.

"Look doll-face, are you going to give us what we asked for or what?" The one who appeared to be the leader questioned her.

_'Why can't they just leave me alone?' _Kagome wondered, wincing a little at the pain she felt in her body. _'Okay Kagome old gal, no more walking in the creepy deserted park alone any more . . . Gosh, my side hurts. I guess it's suddenly become right for a man, or group of men, to beat up on a poor defenseless girl. Chivalry is **so **dead.'_

"Please . . . I don't . . . have any money," Kagome said softly. She hoped to divert them from their thoughts.

"But I'm sure you could offer something else to compensate for it," the leader spoke again, stepping closer. She didn't very much like the way his eyes seemed to bore inside of her.

_'I think it's time to try another strategy.' _Kagome figured, wanting to leave this bunch as intact as she could.

"Please . . . I don't have anything that would be . . . of use to you," Kagome tried to argue, though immediately knew it was a bogus attempt when she saw the fleeting look of amusement pass through Dumb One's, a.k.a. the leader, eyes.

"Sure you do," Dumb One spoke, moving even closer into Kagome's bubble. "You have yourself," he cooed, his breath tickling her neck; sending shivers down Kagome's spine as the back of his hand caressed her cheek.

"Yeah sweetie, I definitely want a piece of this," a voice from behind her sounded. She let out a squeak of surprise as she felt something impact with her behind.

_'Oh crap, I'm dead.'_ Kagome thought as she looked at all their leering faces.

"Boys you hold her down while I get the first bite," Dumb One commanded before licking his lips while reaching out towards her. Kagome closed her eyes ready for the inevitable, cringing as hands grabbed from all around, especially the one going under her shirt.

"Make one more movement, and that's especially your damn hand, and I'll kill you all," a low voice growled out, causing all motions to freeze.

Kagome's eyes opened as soon as the words met her ears. Her vision was met with that of her husband. The angry slant of his now amber eyes, and the angry waves seeming to emanate off him scared her somewhat.

"Oh yeah, and who are you to tell me what to do? Her knight in shining armor," Dumb One started to taunt, ignoring the 'Keisuke, this guy looks familiar. I don't think we should mess with him.'

"I think you better listen to the man **Keisuke**," Inu-Yasha taunted.

"Shut up wanna-be hero, and just leave us to our prize," Keisuke snapped, lifting up a hand to rub against Kagome's face. He stopped short though as Inu-Yasha began to speak again.

"You touch my wife and you'll be begging to go to the police," Inu-Yasha spoke in a promising way.

"Yeah, and who, may I ask, are you?"

"Not that you need to know, but the name is Hazuki, Inu-Yasha Hazuki," Inu-Yasha replied in a cocky manner, reveling in the fact that the men began to squirm.

"Ha-ha-hazuki? As in Inutashio Hazuki's son?" Keisuke stuttered out, the fear evident in his voice.

"The one and only," Inu-Yasha smirked, finding more amusement as the color seemed to leave all of their faces. "So, what was that again that you wanted to do to my wife?'

"No-nothing," Keisuke stuttered, glaring at his men like it was their fault they were in this situation. "Just wanted to help her on her way home, c-cause it's d-dangerous walking a-alone at n-n-night."

_'Bullshit.' _Inu-Yasha snorted with disbelief, but decided he'd have some fun with this.

"Wow Kagome, I bet you felt real safe with so much protection," Inu-Yasha spoke, finally turning his attention to Kagome. Kagome took a step back as she looked into his eyes; bewildered with both the amusement and anger in them.

_'How on earth could someone be both angry and yet happy at the same time.'_ Kagome thought, becoming more and more frightened by the look.

"Shouldn't you thank the nice men?" Inu-Yasha asked in what a passerby would've believed to be a cheery tone.

_'He's crazy . . . he's actually enjoying this!' _Kagome backed up even more. _'And why does it seem like he's blaming this on me.' _Kagome not paying attention to anything let out a scream when she tripped over one of the many feet. From there things seemed to have gone from bad to worse.

X.X

"Dammit wench, don't even know you for a day and you're already causing me problems," Inu-Yasha grumbled as he kicked open the door to the old looking house where he first found Kagome before the airport fiasco. "Now where the hell is that bedroom . . ."

"Uh," Kagome moaned as she started to come to from what she believed was a nightmare. Slowly she opened her eyes to come face to face with lightly tinted golden ones.

"Ah!" Kagome screeched before the palm of her hand met Inu-Yasha's cheek. "Inu-Yasha?" Kagome spoke becoming more lucid. "You shouldn't scare me like that, I thought you were a robber or . . . or . . . oh, I hit you didn't I? Sorry!" Kagome apologized, nervously rubbing the back of her head.

"Stupid wench," Inu-Yasha muttered, deeply fighting the urge to just drop her. "Listen, where the hell is your room in this place?"

"My room . . ." Kagome repeated baffled by his question. "It's upstairs, last door at the end of the hall. But . . . my room?" She repeated once again as Inu-Yasha started his way up.

"Yeah, your room. You know, the place where you keep all your precious things that girls keep . . . that place where you sleep . . . have sex . . . eat . . . your room," Inu-Yasha replied sarcastically upon arriving at the destination.

"But don't you mean **our** room?" Kagome reiterated while Inu-Yasha kicked open the door. Showing in all its glory a small cramp space filled with a bed; night tables located on either side, a chest of drawers and some lamps scattered about.

"Hell no!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed as he gazed upon the scene. "This . . . this . . ." Inu-Yasha didn't finish the sentence for fear of it being one he would regret. Silently he crossed into the room and none too gently threw his wife onto the small looking bed.

"Ow!" Kagome gasped as she landed on her side from her husband's careful placement.

"Ah, quit being all dramatic. I didn't throw you that hard." Inu-Yasha dismissed her with a wave of his clawed hand. Though his mind told him that, his nose told him otherwise; the smell of pain coming off her in waves envaded that particular sense of his body. He looked more closely at her, watching the slight grimace of her features and the hand clutching desperately at her side, and did he imagine it or was there red around her hand. The scene only caused his eyes tonarrow and harden, turning an amber hue. "Those bastards didn't hurt you, did they?"

"Um . . ." The questioned completely threw Kagome off guard. She wanted to tell him, but one look at his face had Kagome thinking otherwise. "Well . . ."

"I'll warn you right now wench, seeing as we'll be spending the rest of our lives together, I hate, and don't appreciate, liars," Inu-Yasha spoke in a warning tone, as if sensing her actions before she did them.

_'There goes that plan!' _Kagome thought while giving him a nervous smile.

"It's not . . . **that** . . . bad Inu-Yasha," Kagome said shyly, giving her weak attempt at trying to soothe things over.

"Feh," Inu-Yasha snorted in disbelief. "Lift up your shirt."

"Pervert!" Kagome screeched, throwing her arms over her chest.

"Listen wench, we're married now, it ain't wrong for me to look at your. So quit acting like a high school girl!" Inu-Yasha commanded, ignoring or not seeing the reproachful look Kagome gave towards him. "Fine, go ahead and behave like a child. We'll just have to do it the hard way." As he spoke the words, Inu-Yasha started to advance on Kagome.

"Wait!" Kagome called out just as he reached her. She tactfully ignored Inu-Yasha's inquiring look as she slowly lifted up her shirt to just below her bra. Because of the fact she turned her head away so Inu-Yasha wouldn't see her blush, she missed the hungry look that seemed to fill his eyes.

_'Well, well, well . . . it seems my little wife here has a body.' _Inu-Yasha mused before all emotions left him except the undying urge to kill and anger that filled him.

"Those bastards!" He hissed, amber eyes narrowing upon the bruises that were starting to form . . . and was that blood he smelled? "They cut you." Inu-Yasha stated it more than he was questioning.

"Um . . . well . . . I mean one of the men just pushed me to the ground," Kagome answered meekly.

"Bullshit," Inu-Yasha grunted before demanding to know where he'd be able to find a First-Aid kit. To the response 'in the bathroom' he had to ask more specifically where the bathroom was located.

"Stupid fool," Kagome chided herself, letting her smile fall as Inu-Yasha left the room. "You got yourself into this," she hissed, pulling back down her shirt.

_'Now what is he going to do?' _Kagome questioned herself as her husband sauntered back into the room with First-Aid kit in hand.

"All right wench, strip." Inu-Yasha commanded, placing the kit on the night table closest to her.

"Excuse you!" Kagome screamed, her quiet, shyness momentarily gone.

"Don't take it the wrong way, just take off the damn shirt, it'll be easier to heal your wounds that way," Inu-Yasha explained, then added as an after-thought. "But you know, I wouldn't mind if you took it all off."

"Pervert!" Kagome raised her voice yet again.

"Damn woman!" Inu-Yasha yelled. "Just take off your god damn shirt!"

"Excuse you! My parents are in charge of the Sunset Shrine and we encourage people **not** to use the Lord's name in vain!" Kagome proclaimed.

"So . . ." Inu-Yasha's face held a dumbfounded look. "Doesn't your shrine promote the worshipping of Buddha?"

"So . . ." Kagome snapped back, mentally smacking herself for the childish come back. "The Great One is the same, even if everyone calls him by a different name."

_'O-kaaay.' _Inu-Yasha silently drawled out while fighting the childish urge to do the cuckoo whistle. He instead went for the ever popular eye roll and turned his attention to the First-Aid kit; in fear that if he continued to look at his indignant wife he would burst out laughing.

"You know . . . you're not a very nice person," Kagome informed him, giving a frown toward his turned back.

"Yeah, well you know what sweetie . . . off . . ." Inu-Yasha commanded as he turned around with a few supplies, nodding at her shirt. "You'll just have to get used to that feature . . . you're stuck with me for life."

". . ." Kagome just stared speechlessly at his words and the impact they caused. She vaguely heard him question whether she was going to take her shirt off or not. "No . . ." Kagome shook her head in the negative.

"Wench, always wanting to do things the hard way," Inu-Yasha muttered softly so Kagome wouldn't be able to hear him. Before anyone knew what was happening, Kagome's shirt was nothing but shreds of cloth scattering around the bed and floor.

" . . . I can't believe you did that!" Kagome yelled, throwing her arms across her chest once again. "That was my favorite shirt!"

"So . . . I'll just get you're a new one," Inu-Yasha droned, shrugging his shoulders in an indifferent manner.

"That's not the point!" Kagome reiterated, growing more and more frustrated with the golden-eyed man in front of her.

"Then what is it . . . and lift up your arms," Inu-Yasha commanded. He lifted his eyes in mild amusement as Kagome silently obliged.

_'What is up with this woman? First she doesn't listen to a damn thing I tell her to do, and now she's suddenly obeying me? I'll never figure her out.' _Inu-Yasha thought, shaking his head in bewilderment.

But all humor that Inu-Yasha found was lost as he looked at the nice trail of blood from the top of her right ribs to mid-stomach. Eyes narrowing dangerously as drip after drip began to flow.

_'The bastards! I knew I should've killed them on the spot!'_

"Wha-" Kagome gasped in shock and Inu-Yasha's anger faded into surprise.

"Dammit! I said that out loud, didn't I?" Inu-Yasha questioned, only to receive a nod as a reply. "What are you so shocked about? It's true." Inu-Yasha spoke in an indifferent tone, before starting to wipe the blood off.

"Even so . . . you shouldn't say things like that," Kagome reasoned.

"Says who?" Inu-Yasha retorted.

"Everyone knows that!" Kagome said, again mentally smacking herself for the oh-so intelligent remark.

"Yeah, just like everyone knows that you shouldn't beat up on defenseless women."

_'Ouch . . . got me there.' _Kagome thought, wincing both from the loss of battle and Inu-Yasha's touching of her wound.

" . . . You know, has anyone ever told you that you're a jerk?"

"Yeah," Inu-Yasha replied, smirking a little, "every one of the girlfriends I had after dumping them."

"Oh . . ." Kagome whispered, not sure if it was from the pain of the disinfection that Inu-Yasha was spraying on her wound or from the depth of his words. "So . . . you've been on lots of dates."

"Yeah, of course. Haven't you?" Inu-Yasha asked, sparing her the briefest glance before getting back to what he was doing.

"Oh . . . well . . . um . . ." Kagome was stumbling around for the right words. "Does . . . does a wedding count as a date?"

"Honey, the wedding is what happens after many, many dates." Inu-Yasha said after a short bark of laughter. "That's probably why all those girls called me a jerk. Didn't give it to them after all those dates . . . just used them for the sex."

"Oh . . . really." Again, Kagome was filled with confusion as to where all the pain was coming from. "So . . . you've . . . you've actually done **it**?"

"Yeah, haven't you?" Inu-Yasha questioned, finally stopping his actions to look at her. "Ah . . ." Inu-Yasha said, enlightenment filling him as he looked into her blushing, innocent face.

_'So, my ball and chain is a virgin . . . this should be interesting.'_

"So . . . you, my blushing bride, have never been on a date," Inu-Yasha mused, as he began to bandage her wound.

"Well, unlike you, I honor a promise . . . even if it is to a man I never met," Kagome snapped, more out of embarrassment at him for figuring her out than out of spite.

"Well . . . unlike you, I never knew I even **had** a fiancée until the day **before** my wedding," Inu-Yasha growled out with barely controlled rage.

"Oh . . . that's funny." Kagome said, giving out a weak laugh. "I've known about this . . . as long as I can remember anything. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if when I was born my parents said something like this: 'Oh Kagome, our little girl. You've got a very important job. You're going to marry our friend's son, Inu-Yasha Hazuki.' It's disgusting if you think about it . . ." Kagome rambled on, hoping this would help sooth things over.

"Really . . . well, you saw how it was like when I was told . . . so, no dates what-so-ever," Inu-Yasha threw in, for want of a better topic.

"Not that I didn't want to . . . I did get offers. But at the beginning when I started asking my parents if I could go, they would saythings like'it isn't right, you're engaged' or things along those lines. I just quit asking after a while. In fact, I started to hate you, a person I never met, for making me miss out on something all my friends were doing," Kagome spoke, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Would you like to go on dates?"

"It doesn't matter now. I'm married. Maybe by this time next year I'll try them out," Kagome said, waving her hand like the subject wasn't worth speaking about.

"Why this time next year would you try them but not now?" Inu-Yasha questioned, getting confused by all her words.

"Oh yeah . . . you weren't told anything, but you see our parents said . . ." Kagome started to explain, but was cut off by Inu-Yasha placing a finger to her lips.

"Never-mind, I don't want to hear anymore of our parent's crazy ideas," Inu-Yasha said, shaking his head in disgust. "All I know, is that you want to try dating and I still want to meet people . . . so let's do it. No attachments and no hurt feelings to drag us down."

"But isn't that cheating?" Kagome questioned, a wary look growing in her eyes.

"No, because we both agree to it. I mean, it's our chance to see the world while still pleasing the needs of our parents!" Inu-Yasha spoke, hope shining in his eyes.

"I don't like the sound of this. It still sounds like cheating."

"But that's the beauty of it! We both agree and we can end this agreement anytime one of us doesn't want it to happen anymore. In fact, I encourage you to do this, see what you missed out on."

"I guess it's fine," Kagome said, giving in as she looked at the hope shining in his eyes.

"Great! I'm going to get some ice for your bruises, be back soon." With that said he was gone, whistling a happy tone as he walked.

_'Humph . . . he couldn't possibly believe I would actually go do something like that.' _Kagome rolled her eyes at the thought. As she thought more about it she became depressed at her next thought. _'But it seems my husband still wants to 'see the world'.'_

A/N: That's all for now, I hope you enjoyed it! Also, my thanks to all reviewers!


End file.
